Together Forever
by SilverStarYoshi
Summary: The Young Earl was getting bored one day and decided he would throw a party. And things turn for the worse


Together Forever

by ~SilverStarYoshi

WARNING- Kuroshitsuji Gruesome fanfic

Contains blood, violence, weapons, and gruesome description.

You have been warned.

It was a normal sunny afternoon at the Phantomhive mansion, nothing was really going on. The Young Earl was sitting at his desk working on some cases given to him by the queen. Seeing how it was close to lunch time, the Earl decided to take a break from his work and waited for his butler, Sebastian, to come bring him his lunch. A while passed and Ciel heard a brief knock on the door, "Excuse me sir, but it's time for your afternoon meal," Sebastian had said entering with of tea and today's choice of cake. Sebastian picked them up and placed them on Ciel's desk, he looked over and saw all the paper on his desk, "Well, it would seem that the young master got his work cut out for him," he said with a grin on his face.

Finishing the bite he was on, Ciel looked up at his butler, "Well I am the queen's watch dog, it will only make sense that I have this much work." Ciel put his fork down and leaned back on his chair, "Maybe we should take a break from all this work." Sebastian looked at the Earl, "Just what did you have in mind young master?" Ciel sat up, "We should have a party." Looking at Ciel confused, "That's highly unlike you young master. Is there an occasion?" Sebastian asked. Ciel sighed, "No occasion, just get everything ready and invite everyone on this list, do this all by tonight." Ciel handed Sebastian the list, in which he obediently took. As Sebastian left to get everything ready Ciel went back to finish his meal.

It was now later that night, everything had been prepared nicely, what else could be expected of the Phantomhive butler. The guest had finally started to arrive, the first guest to come was none other then Lau and Rao Mao. "Why Earl~ Isn't this a surprise!" Lau had said while greeting the young Earl. "My, my, it is a surprise for the young Earl to throw a party unexpectedly." Ciel smiled slightly and replied, "I know this was unexpected, but it's still a party, so please, do enjoy yourself. Lau and Ran Mao then walk in to make themselves at home.

As those two left the next guests then arrived, it was Elizabeth and Paula. "CIEL!" Elizabeth ran up and hugged Ciel then spun him around. "W-Well hello Elizabeth, I'm glad that you were able to make it," Ciel said while fixing his outfit. "Aww! Ciel! Call me Lizzy! And you look so cute in that outfit!" "Why thank you Lizzy, I do hope that you enjoy your time here," Ciel bowed as Elizabeth and Paula walked off.

"CIEL!" Ciel was quickly attacked before ge could even greet the next guest, but right away he knew who it was. "Hello Soma," Ciel greeted the prince while pushing him off of. "Hey Ciel, thanks for inviting me to your party, we should play together!" Ciel nodded slightly, "Don't worry Soma, I have a game we all can play. Just be patient and I hope you do enjoy your time here." Ciel bowed as he watched Soma and Agni walk away.

A red and rather annoying one guest had arrived, Ciel turned to the door to see that it was none other then Grell in a red attire. He looked at Grell with a disgusted look on his face. "Why hello there Ciel," Grell had said in a happy tone, "I thank you for inviting me, now where has my Bassy gone~?" The young Earl sighed and pointed to the direction where Sebastian was at, Grell thanked him and skipped happily to the butler.

A strange laugh was coming from the door, "Gu fu fu fu. Well this is a surprise, for the Earl to throw a party out of the blue." "Well hello Undertaker," Ciel said with an unpleasant look on his face, "This party was unexpected, but please, do enjoy yourself." Giggling, Undertaker went on his way.

Ciel waited at the door for the last guest to arrive, this one was a blonde childe with light blue eyes. The boy giggles and spoke, "Well Ciel, I wouldn't have expected you to invite me here." "Alois Trancy," Ciel said in a slightly amused tone. "This is a party, so the more the merrier." "I suppose you're right Ciel, I'll go and enjoy my stay here." "And later, we will be playing a game so don't miss out on it." Alois happily nodded in agreement and went inside with his butler, Claude. "Well that's everyone, I'll let them enjoy themselves and then we'll play our game," With a grin on his face, Ciel locked the door and went on in to the party.

Sometime had pass and everyone was enjoy themselves, Ciel stood on the staircase seeing everyone having fun. "Sebastian, come here," he commanded, Sebastian came out of nowhere and stood beside Ciel. "What is it young master?" Turning to his butler, Ciel gave him a smirk, "I believe we should play our game now. Sebastian, I order you to 'take care' of Claude, Paula, Agni, Ran Mao, and Undertaker, so the rest of us can play." Sebastian kneeled down to the young Earl, "Yes my lord."

The butler went to go get the five guests, Ciel then went to the rest of the guests, "May I have your attention everyone, it's time to play the game." Alois, Elizabeth, Lau, and Soma were too busy looking around to pay any attention to Ciel. "Ciel, have you seen Claude anywhere? I can't seem to find him." "Ciel! I can't find Paula!" "And I can't find Agni anywhere!" "I can't seem to find Ran Mao either." Those four started to panic and Grell looked around the room. "It seems Undertaker is missing to." Ciel went to calm everyone down, "Relax everyone, this is all part of the game. Now, if you all just come with me, we could start the game." Everyone calmed down and followed Ciel who was leading them to a room, "Right this way everyone, this is where the game begins." When the five went into the room, they felt a little, odd. Alois started to tremble and he looked around and to see that the others had already fainted. "C-Ciel, j-just what kind of game is this?!" Hearing Ciel laughing, he turned around to see that Ciel was closing the door. "C-Ciel!? W-What are you doing!? C-Ciel?! C-Ciel..." Before he could say another word, he had passed out with the rest. Ciel was outside of the room laughing, "Heh, heh. Now the game can finally begin. This will be a party they will never forget."

Moments had passed and Alois has finally awoken to see chains around his neck, arms and legs, it came to him that he was in a cage. Frighten, Alois tried to take the chains off, but no matter how hard he pulled, it was no use. He looked around to see Elizabeth and Soma, same as him, they were both in chains but they seem to still be passed out. Alois looked around to see if Lau or Grell were around, they were nowhere to be seen.

Scared, Alois tried to run to Soma and Elizabeth but only to be stopped by the chains, making him fall to the ground. Realizing there was no way out of this, he tried calling them. "E-Elizabeth! S-Soma! Please wake up!"

It was then when Elizabeth had finally woken up, "W-Where am I?" She tried to move only to realize that she was chained up, "W-What is this!? C-Ciel!? Where are you?! She was terrified and tried to pulling on that chains for dear life, but it was no use, the chains wouldn't break. Elizabeth started to cry. Sobbing, she tried to call for help. "S-Someone help me! "ELIZABETH! She turned to see Alois, who was on the other side of the cage, "A-Alois, where are we? W-Where is Ciel?" "Ciel was the one that brought us here!" Alois yelled, "He was the one that did this to all of us!" Elizabeth started to cry again, "B-But, why would he do this to us?" She sobbed, "I-I thought we were his friends..."

It was then when Alois and Elizabeth heard a door open. Foot steps that were coming closer to them. They were scared, they could hear their own heart beating. Alois turned to look over at Soma to see that he was still passed out on the floor, he tried crawling closer to him to wake him up, but then, he heard a voice. "Hello Alois, are you enjoying the game so far?" Alois turned to see that it was Ciel. Elizabeth spoke without thinking, "C-Ciel! W-Why are we here?! What's going on?! P-Please Ciel! Answer me!" Ciel turned to the sobbing girl and let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry Lizzy, this is all part of the game. Now, this is where the real fun begins." Alois and Elizabeth turned their heads to see Meyrin, Finnian, and Bard bringing in two carts, that which seem to be covered. "Meyrin... Finnian... Bard... Not you guys to..." Elizabeth said in shock. "Don't be sad Lady Elizabeth," Finnian tried to cheer her up, "all you guys are doing is watching, so enjoy the show!" Ciel walked up to the carts and pulled the covers off, and to their surprise, it was Lau and Grell tied up. Alois and Elizabeth were shocked at what they saw, "W-What are you going to do to them?" Alois stuttered. Ciel smirked, "Well I guess I'll just have to show you won't I?" A small groining was heard, Ciel turned and gave an evil grin, "Well, you're just in time to enjoy the show, Soma." Soma got up to realize he was in chains, just like the others, "W-What is this?! What is happening!?" Soma panicked and struggled, Ciel went over and shook the cage, "Pipe down! You guys are going to miss the show! Meyrin, bring me my tools." "Yes young master," Meyrin left for a moment and then came back with a cart filled with knives, scissors, saws, things you might find on a doctor's cart or one of an engineer of some sort.

Ciel grabbed the needles and stuck them into Lau and Grell, which woke them up in fear and pain. Ciel turned to the three in the cage, "It's much more fun when they are awake." He grabbed the knife and went up to Grell first, he quickly stuck the knife into Grell's stomach. Alois, Elizabeth, and Soma looked in fear as they heard Grell crying in pain and saw the tears running down his eye. He was screaming, the three saw the blood dripping down his sides. Ciel got the saw and split Grell's stomach open, Grell was screaming on top of his lungs, coughing up blood with every breath he took. Getting annoyed, Ciel looked at Bard, "Bard, shut this shinigami up! Cover his mouth up." "Yes young master," Bard replied. He took the needle and began to sew Grell's mouth. Grell was struggling to get free from all this, but he was tied up, no matter how much he struggled he could not get free. Ciel then started to out his organs and intestines, one by one. Ripping each and every one of them out of his body.

He tore off one of Grell's arm and grabbed his small intestine and walked over to Alois and the others in the cage. "See, isn't this fun~?" Ciel said in a cheerful voice, he then walked over to Lau, "Don't worry, you'll won't miss the fun. You're next." Lau looked over to Grell, seeing the blood gush out of him and mumbling in pain since his mouth was sewn up. Lau was terrified seeing that this was his faith, he remembered something and looked over to Ciel, "C-Ciel... Where is Ran Mao?" Ciel looked over at Lau, "I wouldn't be so worried about her if I were you." Ciel tossed Grell's detached arm and small intestine in the cage and walked back to Grell who was now bleeding to death, "He's getting boring, lets just end him and move onto Lau." Lau was struggling to get away when he heard him say that, unable to get free, he was trembling on the table cart he was tied up on. Laughing at how how pitiful Lau looked, Ciel grabbed the knife and sliced Grell's throat. The blood gushed out of him and started dripping everywhere, he was in deep pain. Alois looked in fear, too scared to ask what Ciel is going to do with them. Elizabeth and Soma hid behind Alois, too scared to even look at what's happening. Giving one last struggle, Grell's body finally became motionless, "Well, now that he's done it's time to go play with Lau now~! Then I'll deal with you three." Hearing those words, made shiver go down three back. They backed up in the cage, wanting to break free and run for their life. Ciel wiped Grell's blood off of the knife and walked up to Lau, "Now it's your turn." He said with a smile on his face,

He raised the knife up and stabbed Lau repeatedly in both shoulders and knee caps, which made Lau sob in great pain, he could hardly struggle anymore, he couldn't move his own arms or legs. Lau stopped moving, but he continued to sob in pain. Ciel sighed and looked down at him with a sad look, "I'm disappointed Lau, I thought you would have lasted a lot longer then this." Ciel sighed in disappointment, he slashed Lau's chest open and saw his beating heart. "Well Lau, I guess you weren't much of a player. At least Grell lasted longer then you." Ciel grabbed his knife and stabbed Lau's heart and ripped it right out of him. Alois and the other two looked in shock as they saw Lau's heart in Ciel's hand, still beating.

Turning his head to them, Ciel gave a creepy, scary looking grin, he started to rip the heart with his teeth. He tore it apart and tossed it on the ground like an old rag. "Meyrin, Finnian, Bard, take this three to the other room." "Yes young master," the servants replied. They opened the cage and unchain the three but when they did, Elizabeth quickly ran out, running for her dear life. However, she didn't get far, Ciel slashed her arm which made her fall and cry in pain. Soma ran out to help her only to be stopped by Ciel stabbing him in the leg. Ciel turned to Meyrin and Bard, "You two, take these two to the other room, and do something about those wounds, I want them alive. Now." "Yes young master," the two went and took Elizabeth and Soma to the other room. "Finnian, you come with me," Finnain obiently walked with the young master to the cage, which only Alois was in now. Alois looked up at Ciel, he looked into his dark blue eyes, he didn't see the eyes of his dear friend. No, he saw the eyes of a psychopath, and he knew Ciel isn't regretting any of this. Ciel walked closer to Alois who was struggling to back away. Alois closed his eyes tightly and was trembling were he sat, "C-Ciel, p-please... D-Don't kill me! I-I don't want to die." Tears had started to run down his cheek, Ciel kneeled down and grabbed Alois's face and made him turn to him. "Don't worry Alois, I won't hurt you. As long as you don't try to run away, everything will be just fine. Even if you try to run, you saw how it went for the other two, they didn't get that far." Ciel had a cheerful look on his face, then Finnian went and carried Alois, who was too terrified to even struggle, to the other room with the others.

Alois eyes widen to see Elizabeth and Soma tied up in chairs at a table, when he saw them they looked sick, their face looked pale, it seemed they were looking up. Alois was terrified to looked up but he did anyway. But when he did, he was only to be scarred by the view, it was Claude, Agni, Paula, Ran Mao, and Undertaker hanging from the ceiling, with their guts hanging out and blood still dripping from out their body. Their body was torn apart, and they had been torn open, showing all of their organs and intestines. Their arms and legs ripped apart from their bodies, and bones sticking out of them. Alois thought he was going to vomit from the view, but he held it in. Finnian placed Alois in the chair and tied him up.

Ciel sat at the end of the table and called for his butler, "Sebastian, come here." Sebastian appeared from behind Ciel, covered in the blood of the five hanging as decorations. Elizabeth and Soma started screaming in fear, just wanting to get out of that place. Annoyed Ciel turned to his butler, "Sebastian, shut those two up. Now!" "Yes my lord," Sebastian went and taped the two screaming children. "Finally," Ciel sighed in relief, "So you guys must be wondering what I'm going to do with you, right?" The three just sat there, in shock, not wanting to hear what Ciel is going to do to them. Ciel did a slight chuckle, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you guys. In fact, the only reason why you're still alive is because I like you guys the best. And this way, I'll know you're safe. The only reason why they're dead is so I know you won't escape." Ciel stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "Meyrin, Finnian, Bard, take them away." The three servants took Elizabeth, Soma, and Alois, each to their own cage and locked them up.

Ciel walked into the room and saw the three all chained up, he gave them a wicked smile and a mad laugh. Sebastian looked at his young master. Seeing him finally lose it. But what could he do? Even if he wanted to stop it he can't, he had to listen to every order Ciel gave him, every order.

Ciel walked up to Alois' cage, and smiled to see the state he was in. Alois looked up at Ciel, with tears running down his cheek, "W-Why? W-Why would you do this?" Ciel just smiled, "It's because I love you guys, you're my best friends," he turned and started to walk towards the exit, he turned around and looked back at the three.

"I love you guys, I think of you as my friends. And now we can stay together, forever."


End file.
